Daddy and I
by Mikasa1996
Summary: A very little Bella and her Daddy Edward... story version of my story 'Don't worry I'll be gentle'


I whimper, biting my lip, eyes glued to his back, his muscles tensing, glistening with sweat. I squeeze my thighs together, easing my frustration a little bit. He grunts with every pull up, his legs tucked up behind him. He'll probably have a shower soon, his work is nearly over. I've been with him for an hour, encouraging him and giving him sweet kisses every so often, also handing him his water and holding his fluffy blue towel.

I cross my legs and lean on the wall. It's littered with motivational posters I've read hundreds of times. My eyes scanning the words 'YOU CAN DO IT'. I snort.

"That noise was tad unlady like don't you think?"

I gasp, warm arms clasp my shoulder gently, my head spins round to face him. His forehead his sweaty, pale lips parted, golden eyes shining, hair dripping with sweat. He also smells a bit. My nose wrinkles making him chuckle. "Do I smell that bad?" He asks, taking my towel from me and dabbing his forehead.

"N-no. Just uhm, strong. yeah that's it. Strong." He kisses my forehead and helps me to my feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. I watch his muscled arms and blush unexpectantly. Yes, definitely strong.

 _"Be a good girl."_

 _Deeper Sir._

 _Deeper!_

 _"I want you to cum princess." He grunts, thrusting into me. "I want to feel your sweet little pussy clench around my cock when you cum for me." His voice is dripping with lust. His tough hands slide from my breasts up to my neck, his fingers wrap around my throat like my tight black choker. I gasp and choke for air as he pounds into me harder. He's huge cock bring me to the edge. My legs start to shake and he groans as he releases inside of me. Still pumping his cock._

 _Don't stop._

 _Don't you dare_ _stop._

 _I whimper._

 _I feel his seed spill into me and I moan. His hands release my neck and go to my wrists, pinning me to the pen._

 _He wraps his lips around an erect nipple while his other hand gropes my breast._

 _He's relentless as he fucks me. My legs wrapping_ _a_ _round_ _him._

 _"Fuck Bella. You're so tight." He grunts._

 _He growls and juts his hips harder into me. I scream out his name like a mantra as I get closer._

 _"That's it. Good girl."_

 _I cum hard. All over his rock hard dick._

 _I soak my thighs with my lust._

 _"Good kitten. Now hold still while I clean up."_

"Well alright." Huh? I blink a few times. His hand touches my cheek softly bring me back to the gym. "Let's go." I nod, his arm goes around me and we exit the building. A small breeze blows the hair from my shoulders. The weather is slowly turning sharp. I quickly pull on my coat and wrap my scarf around my neck. Daddy's warm arm keeping me safe next to him.

"You did so good today."

He beams.

"I try my best." He hums to himself. His fingers tapping his side. "I should probably go there more often, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'd waste a lot of time lifting weights and less time with you, and then it's not worth it. I'd pick you over anything any day." I flush instantly and look to my feet as we walk, nearly home now. I'm grateful. The wind is picking up and I want to get indoors and in bed.

"You'd really pick me over anything?"

He nods, reaching towards a door, unlocking it, then holding it open for me to pass through.

"Of course, you're my number one." The door shuts behind me and we walk up a few flights of stairs to our apartment. It's not much, just a one bedroom, with a moderately sized kitchen, living room and a bathroom with both a shower and a tub. It'll be the sixth month anniversary of living here in two weeks, I hope we do something to celebrate.

"You're my number one too!" I say excitedly as I bounce into the living room, kicking my shoes off and landing on the sofa in a hump.

Edward laughs, slowly taking off his coat and placing his shoes by the door with his bag. He bends down to tidy my shoes up and ruffles his hair. His gorgeous ash blonde hair. Looking identical to how it did on the day I met him.

"I'm glad I am." He strips off his shirt and tosses it in the hamper by the kitchen door. "I'm having a shower, feel free to order dinner, or there's stuff in the cupboard, I went shopping while you were out earlier." I frown. Taking off my coat and scarf, I leave it laying on the back of the sofa, watching his back recede down the hall. He pauses, looking over his shoulder. "Or you could come with me?" I nod, jumping off the sofa and pouncing at him. "I thought so." He mumbles in my hair between kisses.

"I'll start the shower; can you grab me a towel?" I ask, running into the bathroom and switching it on.

I strip down to nothing and climb in, dipping my head under the heavy stream of warm water and soak myself head to do. A little chilly because of the bathroom door being open, but I soon hear it click shut and the lock sliding into place, the familiar noise of his belt undoing and his trousers falling. I'm soon enveloped in his arms with kisses peppered over my neck and shoulder. I blush deeply.

"You're so beautiful, kitten." His hand wraps around me to in-between my legs, playing with a small little nub hidden by my folds. I bite my lip. "Did you enjoy watching Daddy today?" He asks. I nod and close my eyes, feeling his finger teasing my wet entrance.

"I-I did." Damn my stutter.

"Mmm. I can tell. You're very wet." He dips his finger in slowly, my legs start to tremble, I can feel his erection growing.

"S-Sorry Da-" He spins me around and pushing me against the cold tiled walls, I squeak. He lifts me up, I wrap my thighs around him automatically and lock my ankles behind him. Edwards lust pressing against my tummy. I giggle. His tough hands on my thighs tickling my sensitive skin. "S-stop." I giggling, trying to push his hands away. It's futile, he slowly pushes back and enters me with ease.

I scream.

He's so big.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed.. leave a review**


End file.
